Hazme un favor ¡Piérdete!
by bars-9
Summary: Adolescentes llenos de hormonas, cuatro listillos que se hacen llamar los Merodeadores y una Sala Común descontrolada. ¿Cómo poner orden en semejante jungla? Lily Evans, la prefecta de Gryffindor, cree tener la solución. Conjunto de viñetas y desvaríos.
1. Listas estúpidas

No sé de dónde ha salido esto. Hace siglos que no escribo sobre Harry Potter y he perdido algo de práctica, pero creo que esto se ha escrito solo. Serán un conjunto de viñetas, escenas sueltas sobre distintos momentos de la vida de los Merodeadores, sin un hilo conductor definido. Lo que vaya saliendo.

Una cosita más, la inspiración es "culpa" de Kira Dumont. Leí una de sus series de viñetas sobre los Merodeadores que me encantó y recordé lo mucho que me gustaba escribir sobre ellos.

_Disclaimer: no soy J. K. Rowling, por lo que el universo Harry Potter no me pertenece._

**HAZME UN FAVOR. ¡PIÉRDETE!**

_Adolescentes llenos de hormonas, cuatro imbéciles que se hacen llamar los Merodeadores y una Sala Común descontrolada. ¿Cómo poner orden en semejante jungla? Lily Evans, la prefecta de Gryffindor, cree tener la solución. [Conjunto de viñetas y desvaríos varios]._

_

* * *

_

CAPÍTULO 1. LISTAS ESTÚPIDAS.

—Vamos, Lily, No es tan difícil.

Lily sintió las miradas de sus dos amigas clavadas sobre ella. No. No era difícil. Era la gilipollez más absurda del mundo multiplicada por infinito y elevada a la enésima potencia. Eso era.

—¿Alguien puede volver a explicarme por qué estamos perdiendo el tiempo con semejante tontería? —preguntó, cruzándose de brazos y recostando la espalda sobre uno de los mejores sillones de la Sala Común— No me ha quedado del todo claro.

—Porque es sábado, porque estamos aburridas y porque a nadie se le ha ocurrido nada mejor que hacer —replicó Katherine, superando con un bufido el nivel de malhumor que desprendía su amiga pelirroja—. ¿Alguna cabeza pensante con alguna idea brillante?

Amanda negó con la cabeza. Lily, por su parte, se enfurruñó aún más.

—Bien. Entonces continuamos. ¿Tu puntuación para Potter, Lily?

La aludida guardó silencio.

—Estoy dudando —habló finalmente, presionada por las miradas insistentes de las otras dos.

Amanda enarcó una ceja, divertida.

—¿Dudando de si le pones un nueve o un diez, quieres decir? —preguntó, entremezclando en su voz la burla y la ternura.

Lily observó la hoja de papel que Kathy aferraba entre sus manos, protegiéndola de un posible arrebato de autoridad de la pelirroja. Diez filas contenían los nombres de los chicos mejor considerados de todo Hogwarts, siempre bajo la opinión influenciable y en absoluto objetiva de sus dos amigas, por supuesto. Y cada una de las tres tenía asignada una columna. El funcionamiento era sencillo: inspeccionar al sujeto en cuestión, deliberar y puntuar a cada uno de los nombres.

Lo único que Lily no comprendía era cómo alguien tan racional como ella había terminado prestándose a un juego tan absurdo. El aburrimiento era peligroso.

—No. Dudando de si requiso esa hoja y se la llevo a la profesora McGonagall —terció la pelirroja, lanzando una amenaza nada velada—. Estará muy interesada en conocer vuestras actividades fuera de clase.

—No le harías eso a tus amigas, Lily —afirmó Kathy, sin ni siquiera inmutarse.

No. Por supuesto que no. Pero no porque no se lo merecieran.

—Un seis.

Kathy y Amanda estallaron en carcajadas. Varios curiosos volvieron sus cabezas hacia las tres chicas, por lo que Lily se vio obligada a silenciarlas con una mirada asesina. No necesitaba que medio Gryffindor se enterara de cómo empleaban su tiempo libre. Tenía una reputación que mantener.

—¿A quién intentas engañar, Lily? —quiso saber Amanda.

—A nadie. Esa es mi puntuación. Inamovible.

—Ya —intervino Kathy, escéptica— A otro con ese cuento. Estamos hablando de Potter, ¿tu puntuación real, no la imaginaria, por favor?

Lily sopesó sus posibilidades durante un par de segundos. No iba a escapar de las garras de sus amigas, de modo que lo más inteligente sería terminar cuanto antes con aquella estupidez.

—Está bien. Un siete, y siendo generosa.

Nuevo intercambio de miradas suspicaces.

—Vale. Puede que un ocho.

Más miradas escépticas. _No te lo crees ni tú_.

—¿Un nueve…? —comenzó Lily, dubitativa.

Amanda sonrió imperceptiblemente, oliendo la victoria. Kathy, sin embargo, mantuvo el duelo de miradas, apretando un poco más las tuercas de la pelirroja.

—Y medio —concedió finalmente Lily. Frunció el ceño, soltando un bufido malhumorado—. Nueve y medio. ¿Satisfechas?

Kathy apuntó la puntuación bajo la columna de Lily. Una sonrisa traviesa bailaba en sus labios.

—Mucho —afirmó Amanda.

—No sabes cuánto —corroboró Kathy.

Lily se levantó del sillón, recogiendo sus cosas.

—Tened cuidado con esa lista, la gente me respeta —advirtió con ademanes dramáticos—. Me voy a la biblioteca. Necesito recordar que tengo diecisiete años, y no trece. Cuando regreséis de la edad del pavo, avisadme.

* * *

Lily se hizo paso a través del retrato de la Dama Gorda, cargada de libros y temiendo lo que pudiera encontrarse tras el lienzo. Tras su retiro voluntario a la biblioteca, esperaba que sus dos amigas hubieran recobrado la cordura. Pero también esperaba que, aprovechando su ausencia, la ilegalidad y el desorden se hubieran desatado en la Sala Común. Torneos clandestinos de cartas, venta ilegal de apuntes, sillones incendiados.

Lily se esperaba cualquier cosa.

Dejó escapar un suspiro. Ser prefecta de Gryffindor debería suponer un reconocimiento extra. Un punto más sobre la nota final, quizás. Ninguna de las tres casas restantes contaba con esos cuatro imbéciles cuyo objetivo vital parecía ser joder su vida lo máximo posible.

En cuanto atravesó el tapiz y puso un pie sobre la mullida alfombra escarlata, Lily confirmó sus peores suposiciones. Un olor pestilente y la risa estridente de Sirius Black fueron suficientes para saber que los Merodeadores habían ocupado el vacío de poder que había dejado en su ausencia.

_Malditos imbéciles_.

—¡Potter! —vociferó en cuanto entró en la sala plagada de sillones.

Todas las cabezas se volvieron hacia ella de inmediato. Casi podía oler el miedo, el temor a un castigo en las lóbregas mazmorras, toda una tarde limpiando las mesas del aula de Pociones. Lily tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo considerable para reprimir una sonrisa; el poder era embriagante.

Avanzó unos cuantos pasos hasta situarse en el centro de la Sala Común. Dejó sus libros sobre una de las mesas que los alumnos de primero habían desalojado a su llegada, solo para apoyar las manos sobre sus caderas y lanzarle una mirada mortífera al joven.

—¡Potter! —repitió.

Lily ni siquiera había reparado en lo incoherente de su actitud. Posiblemente, la idea había sido de Black. Sí, con toda seguridad, aquello había sido cosa de Black. Lo escatológico y las bombas fétidas eran su estilo. Potter era mucho más sibilino, más elegante. Pero eso no importaba. A sus ojos, Potter era el único culpable de todas las catástrofes que se desataban en la Sala Común de Gryffindor en cuanto ella flaqueaba en su constante vigilancia.

El aludido se levantó del sillón en el que se encontraba cómodamente recostado. Se cruzó de brazos, esbozando una media sonrisa socarrona.

—¿Algún problema, Evans?

—Ninguno —aseguró ella, frunciendo el ceño—. Pero tú vas a tener uno en cuanto termine contigo.

Un aullido recorrió la Sala Común. Para entonces, todos los alumnos tenían su atención puesta en ambos. En el ranking de eventos no oficiales, los enfrentamientos Evans-Potter ocupaban el primer puesto indiscutible, por encima incluso de las peleas improvisadas.

James se volvió hacia sus amigos, intercambiando una mirada cómplice, antes de volver la cabeza de nuevo hacia Lily.

—¿Eso es una promesa?

—No. Es una amenaza.

De nuevo, aullidos. Un par de aplausos y un "a por él, Lily" resonaron en la Sala Común. Lily despegó sus ojos de James para recorrer con su mirada la estancia.

—El gilipollas que vuelva a abrir la boca pierde tres puntos, para que tenga un motivo de verdad por el que aullar —amenazó, volviéndose hacia James—. Y tú, Potter, explícame lo que ha sucedido.

—Lily…

La aludida fulminó con la mirada a Peter Pettigrew.

—¿Te llamas Potter y tu coeficiente intelectual es cero? —frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta de su error para corregirlo rápidamente— Mejor dicho, ¿te llamas Potter?

Peter negó vigorosamente con la cabeza, cerrando la boca.

—Bien. Sigo esperando esa explicación, Potter, y el tiempo juega en tu contra. Cada minuto es un punto menos para Gryffindor.

Varias quejas exaltadas y alguna amenaza pronunciada entre dientes llegaron a los oídos de Lily. La pelirroja ni siquiera se inmutó; podría contener una sublevación con una simple mirada asesina.

—¿Y bien? —exigió, cruzándose de brazos y golpeando con fuerza el pie contra el suelo.

—No hay nada que explicar, pelirroja —aseguró James, componiendo una falsa expresión inocente con la que no pretendía engañar a nadie—. Aunque tú podrías aclararme por qué has rechazado mi invitación número… —James fingió reflexionar durante un par de segundos— diez en lo que llevamos de año, para tomar algo en Hogsmeade. ¿Tan odioso soy?

Lily se llevó una mano al mentón, frunciendo los labios.

—A ver, déjame pensar… —comenzó ella, guardando silencio durante una breve pausa dramática— Eres arrogante, maleducado, irrespetuoso y crees que todo y todos están aquí para hacerte la vida más fácil. Sí, creo que todo eso te califica como odioso —confirmó Lily—. Y después de que hayas quedado en ridículo por décima vez en lo que llevamos de año, pídele a tus compañeros que te agradezcan el espectáculo. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por la bromita y esas bombas fétidas van directas al despacho de McGonagall.

El alboroto se desató entre los alumnos por los puntos perdidos. Aprovechando el pequeño momento de confusión, James se hizo paso entre la multitud, acercándose a Lily para susurrar algo en su oído.

—Tengo una duda, pelirroja. ¿Todas esas son las razones por las que me has puesto un nueve y medio?

Sin darle tiempo a replicar, James se escabulló hábilmente entre sus compañeros.

Lily recorrió la Sala Común con la mirada, en busca de sus amigas. ¿Tan difícil era mantener la puñetera lista a buen recaudo?

* * *

Se me hace extraño escribir algo tan breve. Comentarios, peticiones, críticas y demás, en un review! ;)

Bars.


	2. Machos y hembras

Otra vez ha vuelto a salir una escena para este fic. Un poquito más larga que la anterior, supongo que para el resto del mundo esto es demasiado largo como para decir que es una viñeta, pero para mí es demasiado corto como para calificarlo de one-shot. Dejémoslo en que es una escena suelta de la vida de los Merodeadores.

¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! Poquitos, pero me han encantado y me han animado a sacar más ideas para el fic =)

**HAZME UN FAVOR. ¡PIÉRDETE!**

_Adolescentes llenos de hormonas, cuatro imbéciles que se hacen llamar los Merodeadores y una Sala Común descontrolada. ¿Cómo poner orden en semejante jungla? Lily Evans, la prefecta de Gryffindor, cree tener la solución. [Conjunto de viñetas y desvaríos varios]_

_

* * *

_

CAPÍTULO 2. MACHOS Y HEMBRAS.

Lista de actividades que nunca hay que practicar, excepto si posees una vena suicida incontrolable, número uno: deambular por los pasillos de Hogwarts en plena noche, cubierto tan solo con una túnica y con la señora Norris pisándote los talones.

—Esto es una estupidez.

Lily no pudo evitar deleitar a sus amigas con su frase favorita. Aunque pronunciada en un cuchicheo apenas audible y apresurado, perdía todo su encanto.

—No quiero parecer una aguafiestas, pero la prefecta tiene razón —la apoyó Amanda—. Esto es una completa estupidez.

Kathy detuvo sus pasos, dándose media vuelta para fulminar a sus amigas con la mirada.

—La solución es muy fácil. Media vuelta y a la torre de Gryffindor. Ya conocéis el camino.

—Lo cierto es que no —replicó Lily inmediatamente—. Has dado tantas vueltas sin sentido que ya no tengo la menor idea de dónde nos encontramos. Además, ¿a ti quien te gustaba no era el cafre de Black?

—Yo estaba segura de que era Lupin —intervino Amanda, confusa.

—¡Ni uno ni otro! —exclamó Kathy en un susurro exaltado— Esto es una misión de investigación. No comprendo qué tiene que ver quién me guste de los dos. Que, evidentemente, es ninguno —añadió rápidamente.

—Kathy, tus misiones de investigación son tu forma de enmascarar tus intentos de ligue —le recordó Amanda.

Lily asintió con fervor. Daba fe de ello.

—Bastante burdos, por cierto —apostilló.

—Lily, ¿recuerdas aquella vez en el aula de Encantamientos? —preguntó Amanda, rememorando una ocasión particularmente absurda— Kathy afirmaba que Zabini estaba implicado en una trama de tráfico ilegal de apuntes de Pociones. Nos obligó a sentarnos en la fila de los Slytherins con la excusa de ver si captaba algo de información, cuando lo que en realidad pretendía era descubrir si estaba libre para la próxima salida a Hogsmeade. Nunca olvidaré aquella humillación. ¿Sentarse en la fila de los Slytherins? Esa es la peor forma de suicidio social.

—Oh, sí. Lo recuerdo. ¿Y la vez que logró sonsacarme la contraseña del baño de los prefectos solo para…?

—De eso no me acuerdo —interrumpió Kathy, con el ceño fruncido—. Pero lo que sí recuerdo es aquella vez que invadiste el cuarto de los Merodeadores. La excusa oficial era requisar una bolsa de petardos, pero todo Gryffindor sabe que lo que pretendías era pillar a Potter sin camiseta.

Lily abrió la boca, incapaz de creer que su amiga hubiera soltado en voz alta ese secreto a voces que estaba prohibido comentar, al menos en su presencia.

—Eso ha sido un golpe bajo —apuntó Amanda.

—Eso ha sido constatar una realidad —corrigió Kathy.

Sin decir ni una palabra más y con la pelirroja aún en estado de shock, Kathy se dio media vuelta, reemprendiendo la marcha hacia los terrenos del castillo.

* * *

El viento silbaba con fuerza, las copas de los árboles se mecían de un lado a otro en una extraña danza y el castillo de Hogwarts se erigía contra la noche cerrada como una fantasmagórica figura. La escena parecía sacada directamente de cualquier película de terror con bajo presupuesto y, sin embargo, las tres alumnas de Gryffindor avanzaban a paso raudo a través de los terrenos del colegio, sin parecer importarles lo terrorífico de la estampa.

—No vamos a ver nada —se quejó Lily entre susurros—. Es noche cerrada, no hay ni una puñetera luz y todavía no entiendo cómo demonios se supone que vamos a distinguir un verdadero animal de un animago si ni siquiera sabemos la forma que adopta.

—No es tan difícil, Lily —aseguró Kathy, modulando su voz para no dejarse llevar por la ansiedad —. Solo tienes que echarle un poco de imaginación. Si ves un gato que se pasea como si fuera el rey de la selva, es Black, sin duda. En cambio, si ves… ¡Pettigrew! —murmuró de pronto, interrumpiendo el hilo de sus palabras.

Lily y Amanda siguieron con la mirada la dirección que marcaban los ojos de su amiga. Y, como si de una revelación extraterrenal se tratara, las tres comprendieron al instante que esa rata blancuzca que correteaba entre los matorrales, peligrosamente cerca del Sauce Boxeador, era Peter.

—Siempre me he preguntado cómo funcionaría el procedimiento para convertirse en animago —musitó Amanda, sin despegar los ojos del pequeño animal—. Ahora lo comprendo. No es el mago quien elige su apariencia como animal, es el animal quien elige al mago.

—Lo cierto es que no concibo a Pettigrew como algo diferente a una escurridiza rata —coincidió Lily.

—Me encantan vuestras teorías metafísicas, pero, ¿alguna de las dos puede explicarme cómo Pettigrew ha logrado detener al Sauce Boxeador sin terminar aplastado contra el suelo?

Las ramas del Sauce Boxeador, siempre en movimiento para repeler a cualquier intruso demasiado incauto, se habían detenido, cayendo lánguidas y con un aspecto de falsa inocencia alrededor del tronco del árbol. Las chicas fruncieron el ceño, todavía sin atreverse a traspasar ese perímetro invisible de seguridad alrededor del árbol que cualquier alumno de Hogwarts había aprendido a respetar desde su primer día en el castillo. Por aquello de mantener intacta su integridad física.

Lily había abierto la boca en un intento por dar alguna explicación razonable al hecho de que Peter Pettigrew, uno de los alumnos con menos destreza a la hora de manejar la varita, hubiera logrado lo imposible. Sin embargo, una carcajada burlona se lo impidió.

—Vaya, vaya, parece que tenemos visita y a tres damiselas en apuros. ¿A qué se debe el honor?

A un par de metros de distancia, Sirius Black parecía haberse materializado de la nada. Con las manos en los bolsillos y una actitud tan exasperante como despreocupada, observaba a las tres chicas con una mirada curiosa.

Kathy bufó, cruzándose de brazos antes de hablar casi a gritos, haciéndose oír a través del silbido del viento, que cada vez zumbaba con más fuerza.

—A nada en especial, Black —aseguró Kathy, aparentando indiferencia—. Era una noche bastante aburrida sin cuatro imbéciles rondando por la Sala Común, así que no nos quedó más remedio que comprobar un asunto de animagia ilegal. Ya sabes, por aquello de no morir de aburrimiento.

Sirius esbozó una enorme sonrisa socarrona, como si aquel turbio asunto no fuera con él en absoluto. Mientras el Merodeador y Kathy mantenían un intenso duelo de miradas, Lily entrecerró los ojos, escudriñando la oscuridad que les envolvía, en busca de alguien más. De repente, cuando la pelirroja comenzaba a hartarse de esperar, un animal de tamaño considerable apareció en el linde del bosque. Pelaje brillante y una gran cornamenta. Los ojos de Lily se abrieron desmesuradamente en cuanto aquel ciervo se materializó en James Potter.

_No podía ser…_

Sirius le lanzó una rápida mirada cómplice a su amigo, que se había colocado a su lado, observando la escena con una expresión indescifrable.

—¿Alguna explicación razonable antes de que la prefecta os arreste por animagia ilegal? —inquirió Kathy.

Las palabras se escaparon de la boca de Lily antes de que pudiera hacer algo por detenerlas.

—Nada de eso va a suceder, Kathy. Y hasta dónde yo sé, soy prefecta, no sheriff. Esto se escapa de mis manos.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué había dicho aquello. Animagia ilegal, paseos nocturnos por los terrenos de Hogwarts e intenciones muy turbias. El sueño de cualquier prefecto. Y si los Merodeadores se encontraban involucrados, ya nos situábamos en la categoría de "ambiciones-ocultas-de-la-prefecta-Lily-Evans". La escena parecía directamente sacada de uno de sus mejores sueños.

Y, sin embargo, la idea de delatar a esos cuatro imbéciles arrogantes ni siquiera había cruzado su mente. Quizás se encontrara demasiado ocupada tratando de encontrar una explicación razonable al hecho de que el capullo de Potter se transformara en un ciervo. En fin, un _ciervo_. Había infinidad de animales en el mundo, ¿no podía haber elegido otro?

_No es el mago quien elige su apariencia como animal, es el animal quien elige al mago_.

Lily sacudió la cabeza, en un intento por acallar las palabras de Amanda. Menuda tontería, pensó, desdiciéndose a sí misma, pasando por alto que, apenas un par de minutos antes, aquella afirmación le había parecido una verdad absoluta. Ahora no era más que una teoría pseudo-mística sin la menor base científica. Solo eso.

Sin ni siquiera ser consciente de sus propios movimientos, Lily había comenzado a caminar hacia el castillo.

—¡Lily! —exclamó Kathy a sus espaldas— ¡Aún tenemos que averiguar lo que sucede con Lupin!

Lily apretó el paso, sin ni siquiera darse la vuelta.

—¡Es tarde, Kathy! No creo que sea momento para jugar a los detectives.

—Lily tiene razón —intervino Amanda, tratando de mediar entre las dos—. Ya hemos tentado demasiado a la suerte por esta noche, deberíamos volver a la torre. Filch aún merodea por el castillo.

Sirius aprovechó el pequeño momento de debilidad para pasar sus brazos por encima de los hombros de Kathy y Amanda y empujarlas con poco disimulo hacia el castillo. Aunque pelear con una Kathy protestona no fuera tarea fácil.

—¡No me pienso mover hasta que Lupin aparezca!

—Kathy, Kathy, Kathy —canturreó Sirius, intentando con éxito sacarla más de quicio— Remus es Remus, y yo soy yo. Mucho más interesante y atractivo, si te interesa mi opinión. ¿Por qué no te conformas con mi estupenda compañía?

Lily ignoró las quejas de su amiga, caminando aún más deprisa. Sin embargo, no pudo pasar por alto el sonido de pisadas sobre la hierba y la respiración agitada a su derecha.

—¿Algún problema, pelirroja?

Lily no quería hacerlo. De verdad. No quería volverse y encontrarse con el rostro de Potter. Pero su subconsciente no opinaba lo mismo.

—Sí, tú —informó, exhalando un suspiro molesto—. Pero eso no es nada nuevo.

James flasheó una rápida sonrisa descarada, antes de recobrar su expresión ceñuda.

—¿Iba en serio? —quiso saber, analizando con atención el rostro de Lily— Aquello de que no piensas delatarnos ante McGonagall, quiero decir.

Lily se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, ahorrándose la humillación de dar explicaciones.

—¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con nuestra prefecta perfecta? —bromeó James, en un intento por relajar la tensión que se interponía entre ambos.

Ella se encogió de hombros, sin pronunciar palabra. Resultaba bastante complicado responder a una pregunta como aquella. En fin, ¿desde cuándo dejaba pasar la oportunidad perfecta de hundir a los Merodeadores en la miseria? Mañana se arrepentiría de su actitud estúpida. De eso estaba segura.

—No juegues conmigo, Potter —susurró Lily una advertencia—. Puedo ser muy volátil. Una palabra impertinente y ya tendré excusa para ofrecerle tu cabeza en bandeja a la profesora McGonagall sin tener que sentirme mal por ello.

James rió entre dientes, sin tomarse en serio su amenaza.

—Sé que no lo harías. Aunque puede que sea más inteligente cambiar de tema… —murmuró para sí mismo— ¿Qué te parece la forma que adopto como animago? Impresionante, no puedes negarlo.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco ante la enésima muestra de su inconmensurable ego.

—Sí, impresionante —murmuró con ironía—. Ahora comprendo de dónde viene ese estúpido apodo.

—Cornamenta —recordó James, esbozando una sonrisa complacida—. El tipo de apodo que hace historia, seré una auténtica leyenda en Hogwarts.

—Lamento echar por tierra tus estúpidos sueños, Potter, pero te conviertes en un ciervo. No hay nada de impresionante ni digno de recordar en ello.

Casi tuvo que morderse la lengua al pronunciar aquella mentira. Maldito Potter. ¿De verdad era necesario convertirse en un ciervo?

—Para tu información, pelirroja, el ciervo es un animal esbelto, robusto y majestuoso. Sin olvidar que las luchas entre machos durante la época de apareamiento son un auténtico espectáculo de la naturaleza.

—Oh, sí —ironizó ella—. Dos machos incapaces de resolver sus conflictos sino es mediante la fuerza bruta. Todo un espectáculo. ¿Seguro que solo se aplica a los ciervos?

—Por desgracia, sí —lamentó James, falsamente apesadumbrado—. ¿No sería maravilloso ver hembras peleándose por el macho? ¿Peleas de barro y demás fantasías?

Lily le observó con atención, tratando de determinar si tan solo estaba bromeando o si, por el contrario, era así de exasperante por naturaleza.

—¿No te resulta atractivo? —insistió, alzando las cejas de una forma entre hilarante y sugerente.

—No, Potter. Creo que esa es la diferencia entre machos y hembras.

Lanzándole una mirada desdeñosa, Lily apretó el paso, alcanzando los muros del castillo. Necesitaba alejarse de él antes de que le contagiara su estupidez congénita.

O, al menos, antes de que su lengua cobrara vida propia y se le escapara que el ciervo era su animal favorito.

* * *

Ahí queda la cosa. Tengo ya varias escenas en la cabeza que quiero ir contando, pero si tenéis algún momento concreto de la vida de los Merodeadores que os apetezca leer, se aceptan sugerencias! =)

Y, como siempre, tengo mucha curiosidad por leer qué os ha parecido. Los reviews animan mucho!

Bars.


	3. Maldito deporte de escobas voladoras

Una escena perdida más en la vida de los Merodeadores. No puedo evitarlo, salen solas.

_Disclaimer: no soy J., por lo que ni el universo Harry Potter ni los personajes son míos._

**HAZME UN FAVOR. ¡PIÉRDETE!**

_Adolescentes llenos de hormonas, cuatro imbéciles que se hacen llamar los Merodeadores y una Sala Común descontrolada. ¿Cómo poner orden en semejante jungla? Lily Evans, la prefecta de Gryffindor, cree tener la solución. [Conjunto de viñetas y desvaríos varios]_

_

* * *

_

CAPÍTULO 3. MALDITO DEPORTE DE ESCOBAS VOLADORAS.

—¡Eh! ¡Pelirroja!

Lily fingió estar concentrada en su libro de Transformaciones. Dos silbidos y otro exasperante "¡pelirroja!" después, llegó a la conclusión de que ignorar a Potter era una forma de perder el tiempo particularmente aburrida. Le creía perfectamente capaz de fabricarse cinco declaraciones de amor y otras tantas peticiones de matrimonio con tal de llamar su atención, de modo que optó por ahorrarse aquella tortura y volver la cabeza hacia él, lanzándole una mirada desdeñosa que helaría a cualquier ser racional.

Aunque estábamos hablando de James Potter. Presuponer racionalidad era eso, solo presuponer. Presuponer demasiado, se entiende.

James sonrió con autosuficiencia al ver su objetivo cumplido.

—¿Te hacen unas cervezas mañana en Las Tres Escobas? Es la primera salida a Hogsmeade de nuestro último año en Hogwarts. Deberíamos celebrarlo por todo lo alto.

Ella enarcó una ceja.

—Define "celebrar por todo lo alto", Potter —pidió, modulando su voz de una forma engañosamente amable.

Recientemente, había descubierto una táctica mucho más interesante para rechazar las constantes ofertas del Merodeador. Si antes se conformaba con gritarle un "ni muerta, gilipollas", en mitad de la Sala Común y con las miradas de todo Gryffindor puestas sobre ambos, ahora prefería hacerle sufrir aún más. Dar un par de rodeos, hacerle creer por un momento que puede, quizás, existía la remota posibilidad de que aceptara pasar una tarde con él, antes de sonreír con malicia y destrozar sus ilusiones con un "ni muerta, gilipollas".

Vale. Al final, la consecuencia era exactamente la misma. Pero la escena resultaba mucho más efectista y dramática.

—Oh, bueno, ya sabes —comenzó a divagar James—. Un par de cervezas de mantequilla, una buena conversación, dejamos fluir las cosas y lo que surja. Y si surge en mi habitación y sin ropa de por medio, mucho mejor —añadió, alzando las cejas en un gesto sugerente.

La pelirroja se recostó sobre el respaldo del sillón. Le observó en silencio, con una expresión indescifrable dibujada en su rostro, al tiempo que se preguntaba cómo era posible que el capullo de Potter fuera capaz de tropezar quinientas cincuenta y siete veces con la misma piedra. Y las que le quedaban aún.

—La verdad es que la escena… —comenzó Lily pensativa, como si realmente estuviera reconsiderando sus palabras, antes de borrar su falsa sonrisa para dar la estocada final— parece sacada de una de tus numerosas fantasías. Y ahí se va a quedar.

—¿Eso es un sí, Evans?

—Eso es un ni muerta, gilipollas.

James cerró los ojos, llevándose una mano al corazón con dramatismo. Unas cuantas carcajadas resonaron en la Sala Común e incluso la propia Lily tuvo que esforzarse para esconder una pequeña sonrisa. _Maldito imbécil_.

—Pelirroja, ¿cuándo vas a reconocer que soy el hombre de tu vida? —inquirió James, mirándola directamente a los ojos. Una pequeña sonrisa serena bailaba en sus labios, como si estuviera plenamente convencido de sus palabras— ¿Tantos años de rechazos y aún no me he dado por vencido? Si yo fuera tú, no me dejaría escapar. Aunque… —prosiguió, componiendo una falsa mueca pensativa— si yo fuera tú, también estaría tocándome los pechos constantemente.

El Merodeador le lanzó una última sonrisa descarada antes de darse media vuelta y desaparecer por la escalera que conducía a los dormitorios de los chicos. Lily puso los ojos en blanco, pero se sorprendió a sí misma incapaz de reprimir una nueva sonrisa rebelde. La borró inmediatamente, bufando exasperada.

Dejó caer la cabeza sobre el respaldo del sillón, al tiempo que cerraba con fuerza los ojos. Recordaba exactamente el momento en el que se había desatado el desastre, la debacle había comenzado y ella había dejado de actuar como un ser racional. El momento que marcaba el principio del fin.

El momento en que se dio cuenta de que se sentía atraída por James Potter.

Ocurrió a finales de su quinto año en Hogwarts. Y, por supuesto, todo fue culpa del Quidditch.

* * *

Lily no sospechaba que aquella mañana de mayo perdería parte de su apreciada cordura.

Hogwarts se había levantado con los nervios de punta, la sangre fluyendo rápidamente por las venas y la garganta preparada para gritar hasta quedarse afónica. El castillo era un hervidero constante de murmullos excitados, conversaciones acaloradas y algún que otro aplauso espontáneo en el Gran Comedor. Era la final de la Copa de las Casas, y no una final cualquiera. Un Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Para Hogwarts, no había nada más emocionante que eso.

Para Lily, evidentemente, sí.

Sin embargo, ese día incluso la prefecta se sentía extrañamente nerviosa. No encontraba nada lo más remotamente interesante en presenciar un partido de Quidditch —y, durante sus cinco años en el colegio, los había evitado de las más múltiples formas—, pero aquella mañana hasta ella ansiaba ver a Slytherin aplastada contra el campo. Sin malentendidos. Ella estaba por encima de esa absurda rivalidad entre casas.

Por eso, ni siquiera se sorprendió a sí misma al encontrarse en el campo, con la bufanda escarlata firmemente ceñida alrededor de su cuello (a pesar de que el sol ya comenzaba a calentar en mayo), y celebrando con aplausos y algún grito descontrolado los tantos que marcaba el equipo de Gryffindor. Incluso los que eran obra del capullo de Potter. Es decir, muchos.

Pero mientras el resto de alumnos mantenía la mitad de su atención centrada en el juego de los cazadores y la otra mitad fija en la figura del buscador, que zigzagueaba constantemente por el aire, Lily se veía incapaz de despegar los ojos de Potter. No lo había descubierto hasta ese momento, pero el chico volaba… en fin, _bien_. Realmente bien.

Había algo que le resultaba extrañamente hipnótico en sus movimientos, en la forma en la que se pegaba al máximo al palo de la escoba, tratando de conseguir el mejor ángulo, el giro más perfecto, esa milésima que le permitía escaparse de sus competidores y alcanzar la Quaffle. Allí arriba, vestido con su túnica escarlata y capitaneando con autoridad el juego del equipo, no parecía ese niñato inmaduro que no sabía hacer otra cosa más que llamar la atención con comentarios desquiciantes y bromas que no tenían ni pizca de gracia. Allí arriba, despojado de sus sonrisas socarronas, de sus bromas infantiles y de su actitud arrogante, no parecía el impresentable de siempre.

—¿Te pasa algo?

Lily miró a su amiga Amanda, que la observaba con los ojos ligeramente entornados. La pelirroja negó con la cabeza.

—Nada.

Porque no le pasaba nada. No había nada de malo en divagar, aunque fuera sobre el imbécil de Potter. Siempre que lo hicieras con precaución, no había nada de malo en ello.

Gryffindor marcó un tanto más. Las gradas escarlatas rugieron con fuerza y Lily levantó los ojos hacia el cielo para descubrir a Potter sobre su escoba, sonriendo y buscándola con la mirada. Le guiñó un ojo y ella, fiel a sus costumbres, puso los ojos en blanco.

No. No había nada de malo en divagar si sabías como volver a la realidad. Y la realidad era que James Potter no era más que un niñato inmaduro y arrogante que volaba bastante bien.

Ah, sí, y Gryffindor finalmente ganó la Copa. Al recogerla, James le guiñó un ojo a Lily de nuevo y le gritó un estruendoso "¡te lo dedico, pelirroja!" que, probablemente, se escuchó hasta en las cocinas del castillo, esa tarde la torre de Gryffindor se convirtió en un continuo alboroto que ni siquiera Lily tenía intención de sofocar y la vida siguió su curso. Para todos.

Incluso para Lily. Porque aunque hubiera descubierto que existía la remota —remota y, por tanto, prácticamente inexistente— posibilidad de que Potter pudiera resultarle atractivo (aunque fuera solo sobre su escoba), no había nada de lo que preocuparse. Solo era un poco. Y nadie tenía porqué enterarse.

* * *

No estoy demasiado convencida, creo que ha quedado un poco soso. Los comentarios de cualquier tipo son, como siempre, muuuuuy bien recibidos =)

Nos leemos en el próximo.

Bars.


	4. Diez en Transformaciones

Siglos después, vuelvo a aparecer por aquí. Este capítulo lleva un par de meses en mi ordenador (no exagero) y por fin me he decidido a terminarlo. Una pequeña advertencia: se supone que es una viñeta, pero la cosa se me ha ido de las manos así que mejor lo llamamos one-shot. Lo de escribir cosas cortas no se me da bien.

Ahora sí, ¡a leer!

_Disclaimer: no soy JK Rowling, por lo que el universo Harry Potter no me pertenece._

**HAZME UN FAVOR. ¡PIÉRDETE!**

_Adolescentes llenos de hormonas, cuatro imbéciles que se hacen llamar los Merodeadores y una Sala Común descontrolada. ¿Cómo poner orden en semejante jungla? Lily Evans, la prefecta de Gryffindor, cree tener la solución. [Conjunto de viñetas y desvaríos varios]_

* * *

CAPÍTULO 4. DIEZ EN TRANSFORMACIONES

—Vamos, Lily. Déjalo ya.

Lily negó insistentemente con la cabeza, agarrando la varita aún con más firmeza y dispuesta a realizar por enésima vez ese giro de muñeca infernal, imposible de efectuar a la perfección para cualquier mortal. Excepto para McGonagall, claro. Aunque, por supuesto, todo Hogwarts sabía que McGonagall no era una simple mortal. Al menos en lo que a realizar transformaciones se refiere.

Agitó una vez más la varita, frunciendo el ceño cuando solo unas cuantas chispas de color morado y un cierto tufo a chamusquina salieron de su punta.

—Lily, en serio. Déjalo —repitió Amanda. A lo largo de la tarde, su humor había tocado todos los palos posibles: la ligera sorna, la incredulidad, la insoportable irritación para, finalmente, llegar a la súplica más patética.

Kathy, sin embargo, había decidido no moverse de su particular fase uno.

—Deja esa varita sobre la mesa de una puñetera vez —murmuró con expresión sombría y los labios crispados en una fina línea—. Un hechizo conjurador más, y te juro que no me hago responsable de lo que mi varita pueda hacer.

Por una milésima de segundo, Lily desvió su atención de la mesa vacía, la misma sobre la que llevaba toda la tarde intentando conjurar de la nada una taza de té. En lugar de continuar peleándose con su varita y con su libro de Transformaciones, decidió descargar toda su ira sobre su amiga.

—¿Ah, sí? —inquirió, enarcando una ceja y sin inmutarse ante las amenazas en-absoluto-veladas de Kathy— ¿Y desde cuándo tu varita puede hacer algo más que suspender sistemáticamente en Encantamientos y Transformaciones?

—Desde que tú has descubierto lo mucho que te pone Potter.

Lily abrió la boca, sin saber qué decir. Lo único que bombardeaba su mente eran imágenes de sus manos ciñéndose con fuerza alrededor del cuello de Kathy.

Se había levantado ya de forma casi inconsciente, con las manos en alto y dispuesta a hacer realidad esa imagen mental, cuando Amanda decidió ahorrarse una escena dramática y, posando sus manos sobre los hombros de la pelirroja, la obligó a volver a sentarse en el sillón.

—La muerte violenta de tu mejor amiga sería una carga demasiado pesada para tu conciencia, Lily —susurró Amanda en su oído, utilizando el tono más conciliador de su repertorio—. Además de una mancha imborrable en tu expediente. ¿De verdad crees que Potter lo merece?

Lily negó lentamente con la cabeza. Alzó el mentón en un arrebato de dignidad, lanzándole una mirada desdeñosa a Kathy antes de recuperar su varita y concentrarse de nuevo en la superficie pulida de madera.

Estaba a punto de conseguirlo, lo sabía. Entrecerrando los ojos, había visualizado a la perfección la pequeña taza de porcelana que debería materializarse sobre la mesa. De color blanco, con una pequeña cenefa de flores rodeando todo su contorno y coronada por un asa algo barroca. Tan simple como eso. Un movimiento de muñeca y tanto la taza, como la matrícula de honor en el examen de Transformaciones del día siguiente, serían suyos.

Lily había alzado ya la varita cuando una voz atronadora se interpuso entre su objetivo y ella.

—¿Practicando para sacar la segunda mejor nota en el examen de mañana, Evans?

La aludida cerró los ojos con fuerza, en busca de la concentración que se había esfumado. No podía ser tan difícil. Tan solo tenía que ignorar al capullo de Potter.

Bueno. Puede que al capullo de Potter, a su presencia, a su imagen mental y a esa fastidiosa influencia que últimamente parecía ejercer sobre ella.

_No te des la vuelta_, se dijo a sí misma.

_No te des la vuelta, no te des la vue…_

—¿De qué hablas, Potter?

Se maldijo internamente en el mismo instante en el que su cuerpo pareció reaccionar por sí mismo, ignorando las órdenes que vociferaba su cerebro y girándose hasta encarar al recién llegado. James, apoyado contra una de los sillones que plagaban la Sala Común, la observaba fijamente, cruzado de brazos y con un brillo burlón en sus ojos.

—Del examen de mañana, del diez que me va a poner McGonagall y de lo preciosa que te pondrás en cuanto te enfades al descubrir que, una vez más, no has podido superar al maravilloso James Potter —aclaró—. De eso hablo, Evans.

—Mira, Potter… —comenzó Lily, deteniéndose unas milésimas de segundo para reprimir los impulsos homicidas que comenzaban a recorrer su cuerpo— Mira, Potter —repitió, tratando de controlar su voz—. Está bien soñar, pero lo que no está bien en absoluto es confundir los sueños con la realidad. Ese diez es mío.

James la observó en silencio durante unos instantes, antes de descruzar los brazos y reincorporarse, dando unos cuantos pasos lentos para cubrir la distancia que les separaba.

—Deberías aplicarte el mismo consejo, pelirroja. ¿Es necesario que te recuerde lo que ocurrió la última vez?

Ella frunció el ceño ligeramente ante aquel recuerdo tan humillante. La única ocasión en la que Potter, el capullo crónico que no sabía lo que era tocar un libro durante más de cinco minutos seguidos, había logrado superarla en un examen. De Transformaciones, para ser más exactos; su asignatura favorita.

Lo dicho, humillante.

—Solo fue una vez, y tan solo una décima de más —replicó Lily entre dientes.

—Una décima de más y muchas horas menos de estudio —se pavoneó el Merodeador, como si sacar buena nota en un examen por inspiración divina y no por haberse esforzado fuera algo de lo que sentirse orgulloso—. Esa es la diferencia entre ser simplemente una buena estudiante, y ser un genio.

Fue en ese momento en el que Lily pareció darse cuenta de que, por desgracia, no se encontraban solos. En cuanto las últimas palabras de James se deslizaron por sus labios, un murmullo agitado —un "uuuh" grave que lo más leve que presagiaba era una pelea— recorrió la Sala Común. La pelirroja despegó sus ojos de los del Merodeador, solo para dedicar al resto de sus alumnos la típica mirada "made in Lily", esa que todo buen Gryffindor que se preciara había aprendido a temer desde que McGonagall tuvo la feliz idea de nombrarla prefecta.

Cruzándose de brazos con fuerza, encaró de nuevo a James.

—Veo que estás muy convencido de poder repetir esa proeza —comentó con un falso aire casual, imprimiéndole todo su sarcasmo (que no era poco) a la última palabra.

James se tomó unos segundos de tregua antes de contestar. Y cuando se dispuso a hacerlo, la sonrisa socarrona que dibujó en sus labios hizo que incluso Lily se temiera la peor.

Aunque, por supuesto, eso era algo que la pelirroja jamás admitiría en voz alta.

—No sabes cuánto, pelirroja —afirmó, pronunciando con lentitud las palabras y sin dejar que su exasperante sonrisa flaqueara lo más mínimo—. De hecho, estoy tan convencido que te propongo un reto.

Las cejas alzadas de Lily y toda la atención de la torre de Gryffindor fue lo que el Merodeador obtuvo por respuesta.

James se arremangó la camisa del uniforme, antes de formular su propuesta, asegurándose de elegir las palabras perfectas.

—Si mañana consigues la nota más alta en el examen (lo cual, en mi humilde opinión, es completamente imposible), estoy dispuesto a dejar de hacer comentarios obscenos sobre tu… —James hizo una pausa, apretando los labios con fuerza para esconder una media sonrisa— sobre tu precioso trasero.

Ahí estaba. Una oferta inmejorable. A su espalda, el joven escuchó el murmullo sorprendido de los alumnos de Gryffindor.

Lily, por su parte, le observaba con escepticismo.

—¿Qué ocurriría en el hipotético, hipotético y por tanto imposible, caso de que tú obtuvieras una nota más alta que la mía? —quiso saber la prefecta.

—Simple —respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros en un gesto casual—. Tú, pelirroja, tendrías que besarme. Aquí, delante de todos.

La permanente mezcla de comentarios y ruidos onomatopéyicos varios que sacudía la Sala Común cesó en cuanto las palabras "pelirroja" y "besarme" salieron de los labios de James Potter, peligrosamente entrelazadas en una misma frase.

James, sin embargo, pareció ignorar el sepulcral silencio que había caído como una pesada losa sobre los alumnos de Gryffindor. En lugar de preocuparse por algo tan irrelevante y carente de interés, optó por clavar sus ojos sobre los verdes de Lily. Tras seis años compartiendo comentarios envenenados, bromas de mal gusto cruzadas y una lista interminable de peticiones para quedar en Hogsmeade, James había aprendido a leer a la perfección el rostro de Lily. Conocía de memoria cada expresión de la pelirroja. Y eso que el repertorio era bastante extenso. Desde el modo en que fruncía el ceño con frustración cada vez un encantamiento no le salía perfecto a la primera, hasta la forma en que apretaba sus labios con fuerza para reprimir una sonrisa cuando uno de sus numerosos intentos por llamar su atención le resultaba gracioso.

Sin embargo, en ese momento se vio incapaz de descifrar el rostro de Lily.

—James, amigo, creo que vas directo hacia el suicidio —murmuró Remus a su espalda.

—Cornamenta, se está poniendo morada —susurró Sirius—. Corre, tío, todavía estás a tiempo de salvar tu vida.

James resistió las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco. Vale. Sí. Puede que el rostro de Lily, siempre inmaculado, estuviera adquiriendo un ligero tono violeta. Y puede que respirara con más fuerza de lo habitual. Pero eso no quería decir que estuviera a punto de cometer un homicidio, delante de toda la Sala Común.

_¿Verdad?_

Tras unos minutos de hiperventilación, la joven abrió la boca. Todo Gryffindor contuvo la respiración y James se vio obligado a hacer un esfuerzo considerable para mantener su expresión impertérrita.

—Está bien.

_¿Está bien?_ James necesitó unos segundos de breve pero intensa reflexión para comprender lo que acababa de suceder. Lily Evans, la misma que llevaba seis años rechazando sus maravillosas-y-oh-qué-ingeniosas declaraciones de amor sin inmutarse en absoluto, ¿acababa de aceptar una apuesta en la que había muchas posibilidades de terminar con sus labios peligrosamente cerca de los de James?

Por lo visto, sí.

En cuanto sus dos nuevas palabras favoritas penetraron en su mente y James se dio cuenta de todo lo que aquello implicaba, una sonrisa tomó forma en sus labios de modo automático. Abrió la boca, pero Lily le silenció con una mirada.

—Está bien, pero con condiciones. _Mis_ condiciones —puntualizó.

Sus condiciones. Las condiciones que la maquiavélica mente de la pelirroja podría haber maquinado en apenas diez segundos. James supuso que aquello era un precio que estaba dispuesto a pagar gustosamente, por lo que asintió con firmeza.

—Soy todo oídos, pelirroja —aseguró, dejándose caer sobre el sillón escarlata más cercano.

Lily le observó en completo silencio durante unos instantes, prolongando con su pausa dramática y calculada la agonía. El Merodeador mantuvo la compostura y la falsa mueca despreocupada mientras los ojos verdes de la joven le analizaban. Por segunda vez en la tarde, se sintió invadido por la incómoda sensación de no ser capaz de leer el rostro de Lily, y no pudo evitar removerse incómodo en el sillón que acababa de ocupar.

—Vamos, pelirroja. Dispara esas condiciones —la provocó James, disfrazando su incipiente nerviosismo bajo una sonrisilla de autosuficiencia.

Ella continuó con su análisis silencioso durante unos interminables segundos más, antes de alzar las cejas en un gesto que parecía materializar las palabras "tú te lo has buscado, imbécil".

—Primera condición —comenzó, alzando el dedo índice—. Nada de invitaciones a Hogsmeade. Borra de tu limitado cerebro las palabras Hogsmeade, Lily y cita combinadas en una misma frase, ¿comprendes, Potter? —Lily no esperó su respuesta, sino que se limitó a alzar un segundo dedo— Segunda condición: te voy a machacar en el examen de mañana. No es una opinión o un conjetura, Potter; es un hecho. Y cuando lo haga, quiero una humillación pública.

—¿Palmaditas en la espalda y un efusivo "¡enhorabuena!"? —sugirió el Merodeador.

—No, Potter. He dicho humillación y he dicho pública. Quiero que, en medio de la Sala Común, reconozcas delante de todo Gryffindor que soy mejor que tú en Transformaciones. Y en Pociones, y en Encantamientos, y en… —Lily se llevó la mano a la barbilla, pensativa— Dejémoslo en que quiero que admitas que soy mejor que tú en todo.

James se cruzó de brazos, enarcando una ceja.

—¿Alguna petición más?

La pelirroja esbozó una sonrisa enigmática, antes de alzar un tercer dedo. El último. El fatídico. El definitivo. La sentencia a cadena perpetua hecha dedo. Nadie, exceptuando a Lily, tenía la más remota idea de lo que estaba a punto de suceder, pero el escalofrío colectivo que recorrió la Sala Común era la prueba definitiva; todo Gryffindor tenía la certeza de que ese algo a punto de suceder era definitivamente _malo_.

—Sí, una más. Tercera condición —anunció, saboreando casi de manera obsesiva sus palabras—. No me vale tu oferta. Se acabaron los comentarios obscenos sobre mi trasero, pero también sobre mis pechos y/o cualquier otra parte de mi cuerpo que incluya carga sexual.

—¿Incluidos tus ojos?

—Incluidos mis ojos —confirmó Lily,

Se deleitó durante unos instantes con la expresión que reflejaba el rostro de James: incredulidad, una pizca de diversión y… oh, sí. Ahí estaba. Frustración. No había duda de que el maldito capullo y arrogante comenzaba a comprender que iba a perder la apuesta.

—Evans, todos conocemos tus tendencias dramáticas, pero esto es demasiado hasta en tu escala Lily Evans de la exageración —intervino Sirius—. ¿Los ojos? ¿Va en serio? ¿Qué tipo de carga sexual puede tener un comentario sobre tus ojos?

A nadie se le escapó la ironía de que fuera Sirius quien pronunciara esas palabras. Es decir, Sirius-puedo-hacer-comentarios-obscenos-con-cualquier-parte-de-tu-anatomía-Black.

—¿Nunca has oído hablar de miradas lascivas, Black?

—Soy experto en miradas lascivas —apuntó él, alzando ambas cejas en un gesto que pretendía ser sugerente, pero que se quedó en la categoría de hilarante—. Pero ni siquiera tú puedes ser tan cruel como para privarle a James de su pasatiempo favorito. Ya sabes, hacer comentarios sobre tu culo o tus tet… ¡ouch!

Sirius interrumpió su discurso con un grito de dolor y bajó la mirada para encontrarse con el codo de Kathy incrustado en sus costillas.

—Acabo de salvarte de una muerte lenta y dolorosa a manos de Lily —explicó ella—. Recuerda, Black, nunca menciones los pechos de la prefecta en vano.

—Esas son las condiciones, Potter —finalizó Lily, ignorando a Kathy y a Sirius— ¿Aceptas o no?

James contempló durante un par de segundos la mano que le ofrecía Lily. Su oferta inicial implicaba abstenerse de realizar comentarios sobre su trasero. Esos que aparecían de la nada en su cabeza una media de cinco veces al día, y no tenía más remedio que compartirlos con la pelirroja. En fin, eran todos tan ingeniosos que no podía desterrarlos al limbo de las ideas echadas a perder.

Pero tener que abstenerse de realizar cualquier comentario sobre toda la anatomía de la pelirroja… aquello iba a ser duro. Aunque, por supuesto, estábamos hablando de algo hipotético. El diez en el examen del día siguiente era suyo, de eso estaba seguro.

Tomó aire de forma disimulada antes de estrechar con fuerza la mano de Lily, sellando el pacto.

—Acepto.

Una sonrisa sibilina se dibujó automáticamente en los labios de Lily.

—Perfecto. Prepárate para que mañana te machaque, capullo.

—Lo mismo digo, pelirroja.

* * *

—No me lo puedo creer —murmuró Amanda, atónita, a la salida del examen de Transformaciones.

A su lado, Kathy movió la cabeza de arriba a abajo, en señal de conformidad.

—¿Cuántas probabilidades había de que Potter fuera capaz de sacar una nota más alt…?

—¡Chissst! —la interrumpió Amanda—No lo digas en voz alta. Lily todavía se encuentra en la fase de asimilación. Si escuchara esas palabras en voz alta…

Amanda dejó la frase en suspenso y un escalofrío recorrió la columna de ambas jóvenes al imaginarse tal perspectiva.

Por su parte, la pelirroja contemplaba el pergamino que flotaba en mitad del aula de Transformaciones, ajena a los cuchicheos de sus amigas. Por alguna extraña razón, se veía incapaz de despegar sus ojos de aquellos dos números fatales con los que la profesora McGonagall había calificado el ejercicio de Potter. El uno y el cero. Esa estúpida combinación binaria que parecía reírse a carcajadas de su mediocre nueve y medio.

—¿Cuánto crees que durará la fase de asimilación? —susurró Amanda, temerosa de elevar la voz e interferir en el pequeño nirvana en el que parecía encontrarse Lily.

—Espera a que Potter vea su nota. Una palabra de ese imbécil y Lily pasará de la asimilación al cabreo profundo en menos de lo que se tarda en pronunciar la palabra _muggle_.

Y como si James hubiera sido capaz de escuchar las palabras de Kathy desde el otro extremo del aula, en ese preciso instante su voz se elevó por encima del murmullo de los alumnos.

—¡Eh, tíos! —tronó, estirando el cuello por encima de la multitud para dirigirse a los otros tres Merodeadores— ¿Sabéis a lo que llamo yo un día perfecto?

—¿Un día perfecto? Déjame pensar… —respondió Sirius, siguiéndole el juego a su amigo.

Kathy y Amanda cruzaron miradas exasperadas; el numerito desprendía tanto tufo a preparado que ni siquiera tenía gracia. A su izquierda, Lily continuaba con la mirada fija sobre la lista de calificaciones, pero el tono rojizo que teñía sus orejas y el modo en el que apretaba sus labios con fuerza la delataban.

—¿Un día perfecto es ese en el que consigues un diez en el examen de Transformaciones? —propuso Remus, alzando una ceja en un gesto a medio camino entre la exasperación por el numerito teatral de sus amigos, y la diversión.

—¿Y en el que la pelirroja tiene que conformarse con un nueve y medio? —añadió Peter.

—Exacto —asintió James, dibujando una sonrisa tan amplia que parecía no caber en su cara—. Pero falta algo más.

—Espera. Ya lo tengo —aseguró Sirius. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa sibilina antes de dar la estocada final—. Un día perfecto es ese en el que consigues un diez en Transformaciones, la pelirroja se tiene que conformar con un nueve y medio y además va a tener que besarte delante de todo Gryffindor —completó—. Tío, eso no es perfecto. Eso es legendario.

Para entonces, la atención de los alumnos de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, que compartían hora de Transformaciones con la profesora McGonagall todos los miércoles, se encontraba dividida entre el número cómico y en-absoluto-improvisado de los Merodeadores, y Lily. La joven, aparentemente ajena a sus comentarios jocosos, continuaba dándoles la espalda y ni siquiera se había dignado a darse la vuelta para lanzarles una mirada enfurecida.

Pero Kathy y Amanda sabían que el autocontrol de su amiga estaba a punto de suicidarse, tirándose en caída libre por la ventana del aula.

—Os habéis pasado de la raya —advirtió Amanda.

—¿Pasarnos? —repitió Sirius, alzando las manos con falsa inocencia—. No creo que regodearse de las desgracias ajenas entre dentro del concepto de "pasarse de la raya".

—Allá vosotros y vuestras definiciones —replicó Kathy—. Nosotras mientras esperaremos a que se desate la furia de la pelirroja. Y, creedme, eso sí que será legendario —aseguró, masticando las palabras con placer.

La advertencia llegó demasiado tarde. La legendaria furia de Lily Evans ya se había desatado y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la joven había sido capaz de atravesar el aula, plantándose delante de James y agarrándole de la pechera de la camisa con cierta agresividad.

—Potter. Tú y yo. Sala Común. En quince minutos. Después, hablaremos de las consecuencias.

James la observó desde la perspectiva que le daba sacarle unos cuantos centímetros de altura. Lily había gruñido las palabras y, forzando un poco los límites de la imaginación, la situación podría incluso resultarle ciertamente erótica. Lily, aferrándose a su cuello con desesperación y murmurando palabras con el aliento entrecortado.

Vale, quizás aquello era exagerar. Un poco. Puede que demasiado. Pero pasando por alto el insignificante detalle de que sus manos se ceñían alrededor del cuello de su camisa con furia y no con desesperación, y de que los murmullos entrecortados eran en realidad gruñidos rabiosos, la escena parecía directamente sacada de una de sus muchas fantasías en las que la pelirroja era la protagonista.

El Merodeador sacudió la cabeza de forma casi imperceptible, devolviendo su atención a la realidad.

—¿Consecuencias? Creo recordar que en tu larga lista de condiciones no figuraba la palabra "consecuencias".

—¿Ah, no? —replicó Lily, alzando las cejas con fingida sorpresa—. Yo juraría que sí.

La joven le lanzó una mirada desafiante y no fue necesario poner en palabras lo que ambos ya sabían. Lily había perdido la apuesta. Le besaría, sí. Y delante de todo Gryffindor para más humillación, también. Pero, a cambio, se reservaba el derecho de modificar las reglas a su antojo conforme avanzaba el juego.

_O lo tomas, o lo dejas, Potter_.

James entrecerró los ojos antes de hablar y, a juzgar por su expresión reticente, Lily supo de antemano que había ganado aquella pequeña batalla.

—Ahora que lo dices, puede que mencionaras algo sobre consecuencias —cedió. Se acercó unos centímetros más, cerciorándose de que solo ella pudiera escuchar sus próximas palabras—. Pero cuando termine contigo, creo que será necesario hablar de una repetición. A no ser que por consecuencias quieras decir repetición.

Con una última sonrisa burlona y un guiño descarado, James abandonó el aula. Su estúpido diez en Transformaciones y aquella promesa de cosas realmente buenas por venir le siguieron, dejando a su paso un escalofrío involuntario en el cuerpo de Lily.

* * *

_Quince minutos y un Merodeador a punto de morir a manos de las prefecta de Gryffindor después…_

—Bien, Potter —murmuró Lily, al tiempo que se remangaba las mangas de la camisa del uniforme—. Acabemos con esto cuanto antes.

—¿Me tomas por un hombre de un minuto?

Lily puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar aquel comentario impertinente. Pero en lugar de enzarzarse en un interminable duelo de réplicas punzantes que no les llevaría a ninguna parte, se limitó a dar un par de instrucciones claras y concisas. Quería acabar con aquel lío monumental en el que se había metido. Y quería hacerlo ya.

Acabar, se entiende. No besar a Potter.

—Va a ser simple e indoloro. Las manos en la espalda. Nada de toqueteos, ni de baboseo y, por supuesto, no quiero intercambio de fluidos. Lo que nos lleva a una cuestión clave: tu lengua mantenla en tu boca, que yo haré lo mismo con la mía. ¿Todo claro?

—Meridiano —aseguró James.

—De acuerdo —convino Lily.

Algún loco incauto con más imaginación de la debida pudo percibir un leve temblor en la voz de la prefecta. Pero aparte de aquel pequeño detalle, la abarrotada Sala Común de Gryffindor se sumió en el más absoluto de los silencios en cuanto ambos se colocaron frente a frente.

Lily se preparó mentalmente para vivir uno de los momentos más traumáticos de su vida. Hizo un considerable esfuerzo por ignorar la sonrisa socarrona que exhibía James sin pudor, obligándose a sí misma a concentrarse en sus labios. Tarea bastante absurda teniendo en cuenta que eran esos mismos labios los que dibujaban aquella sonrisa tan enervante. Porque la sensación de vacío que se había apoderado de la boca de su estómago eran nervios enfurecidos por esa estúpida mueca sonriente, y no por la perspectiva de besar a James Potter.

Mierda.

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

Ni siquiera podía engañarse a sí misma. Los nervios eran consecuencia de la perspectiva de besar a James Potter. Y aquello iba a terminar rematadamente mal.

—Pelirroja —murmuró James con voz queda, interrumpiendo su monólogo mental—. Si no te mueves un poco, es posible que tenga que abalanzarme sobre ti y así no es como había planeado nuestro primer beso.

Ella asintió, acallando la voz de su conciencia y desterrándola al lugar más recóndito de su mente. Su voz insistente llegaba a ser molesta, y sus palabras le sacaban punta a una situación que no daba más de sí. Simplemente iba besar a James Potter porque había perdido una estúpida apuesta. No por propia voluntad y, ni mucho menos, porque tuviera ganas de hacerlo.

Nada más.

Tal y como Lily había vaticinado, el beso fue rápido, sin intercambio de fluidos e indoloro. Al menos físicamente. Porque su reputación había quedado ya marcada de por vida. Los labios de James hicieron contacto con los suyos durante dos escasos segundos y toda la torre de Gryffindor, que por alguna estúpida razón se había congregado en la Sala Común al completo, estalló en aplausos, carcajadas y gritos de "¡Potter, eres mi ídolo!".

Lily se separó de James rápidamente, dándole la espalda para evitar cruzar miradas con él; en lugar de eso, clavó sus ojos sobre sus compañeros de casa, y todos supieron al instante lo que venía a continuación.

—¡Quiero la Sala Común despejada en cinco minutos! —vociferó la prefecta, antes de girarse hacia James para encararle— Y tú, Potter, cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por fomentar apuestas clandestinas. Ya podéis darle la enhorabuena por la proeza.

* * *

Los cinco puntos que el acto heroico de James Potter le habían costado a la casa de Gryffindor ni siquiera fueron suficientes para reprimir el ánimo festivo y socarrón que se apoderó de los alumnos durante los días siguientes al beso. Los comentarios jocosos sobrevolaban la cabeza de Lily, que descubrió con cierta sorpresa cómo incluso sus miradas mortíferas, esas que habían sido tan efectivas en el pasado, habían perdido ya todo su poder intimidatorio.

La gente le había perdido el respeto. Y Lily estaba convencida de que aquello no era más que una conspiración judeomasónica orquestada por Potter y los otros tres imbéciles para arrebatarle el poder e instaurar la anarquía en la torre de Gryffindor.

_Cabr…_

—¡Pelirroja!

No. Otra vez, no. Cualquiera menos él.

—Pelirroja —repitió.

Antes de que Lily pudiera hacer nada por impedirlo, James Potter y su irritante sonrisa habían ocupado un sillón a su lado.

—Con todo el alboroto de esta mañana no he tenido ocasión de preguntarte qué te pareció el beso. ¿Fantástico? ¿Increíble? ¿Uno de esos momentos en los que tu vida cambia para siempre, quizás?

Lily puso los ojos en blanco.

—Potter, por si no te habías dado cuenta, estoy estudiando Pociones —señaló ella, levantando el libro que tenía entre sus manos para que James pudiera ver la portada—. La imagen mental de bilis de serpiente blanca es ya lo suficientemente asquerosa. No es necesario que le añada el recuerdo de ese momento traumático al que tú llamas beso.

—No hace falta que disimules, Lily— volvió James al ataque, sin amedrentarse—. Sé que te gustó. Solo ha que ver la forma en la que te abalanzaste sobre mí.

Sin poder dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, Lily cerró de golpe el pesado libro de Pociones. Potter estaba de la olla. Pero de verdad.

—¿Abalanzarme sobre ti? Tienes una visión muy distorsionada de lo que pasó en realidad, Potter. Porque lo único que yo recuerdo es a ti, lanzándote sobre mí, con la boca bien abierta dispuesta a absorberme y los brazos revoloteando a mi alrededor, como si fueran los tentáculos de un pulpo.

Aquello había sido un excelente ejercicio de imaginación. La escena no había sido así, en absoluto, pero dramatizar un poco no hacía daño a nadie.

—No es así y lo sabes —le llevó la contraria James—. Tengo a todo Gryffindor como testigo.

—No me abalancé sobre ti.

—Sí lo hiciste. Aunque si todavía te quedan dudas, podemos comprobarlo otra vez.

Casi sin que Lily se diera cuenta de ello, en un movimiento tan fluido como silencioso, James había acortado prácticamente la distancia. En cuanto la joven reparó en la nueva posición de sus cuerpos y en el modo furtivo en el que James le había robado su espacio vital, abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—Ni se te ocurra —gruñó, consciente de lo que él pretendía—. A menos que quieras mantener todos los miembros de tu cuerpo en su sitio.

—Creo que podré correr ese riesgo.

Estaba a punto de hacerlo. Estaba a punto de hacerlo y…

El constante goteo de advertencias que resonaban en la cabeza de Lily cesó en cuanto los labios de James encontraron los suyos. Y aquello no eran ellos dos, en mitad de una abarrotada Sala Común, dándose un inocente pico simplemente porque ella había perdido una estúpida apuesta.

No.

Aquello eran ellos dos, sí. En la Sala Común, también. Pero desierta y ya de madrugada. Estaba besando a James Potter y no había excusa que lo justificara. Lo estaba haciendo por propia voluntad.

—Creo que yo tenía razón —murmuró James al separarse de ella—. Tú te has abalanzado sobre mí.

De la boca de Lily debería haber salido una amenaza de muerte, cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor o una retahíla interminable de insultos. Era lo lógico. Es decir, James Potter acababa de avasallarla en mitad de la noche, con la Sala Común desierta y a traición. Pero en lugar de eso, se limitó a negar con la cabeza, moviéndola de un lado a otro.

—No me he abalanzado sobre ti.

—Te has dejado hacer. Viene a ser más o menos lo mismo —replicó él, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡No lo es! —exclamó Lily, perdiendo por unos segundos la compostura ante lo absurdo de aquella conversación— Te has lanzado sobre mí, me has pillado por sorpresa y a traición. ¡No he podido apartarme!

James rió por lo bajo.

—Vamos, pelirroja. El beso ha durado unos cuantos segundos, podrías haberte apartado perfectamente —le recordó—. Pero no lo hiciste porque tenías tantas ganas como yo. Creo que incluso escuché un suspiro extasiado.

—No me aparté por consideración hacia ti, hubiera sido demasiado violento—replicó Lily rápidamente—. Y lo del suspiro extasiado es fruto de tu imaginación depravada.

James alzó las cejas y no hizo falta que dijera nada para que Lily apartara la mirada durante unos instantes. Su excusa había sido tan patética que la pelirroja evitó incluso reproducirla en su cabeza.

—Eres un imbécil —murmuró al cabo de unos segundos.

—Lo sé —dijo él, levantándose del sillón y dispuesto a irse—. Por cierto, me gustan tus vaqueros. Te hace un… —dejó la frase en suspenso y Lily no tuvo ninguna duda de que aquello había sido deliberado—. Te sientan muy bien.

Sí. Definitivamente un imbécil. Un imbécil que además besaba muy bien. Lo que le convertía en un imbécil al cubo.

* * *

Ahí están. Los primeros (dos) besos según mi versión. No son nada románticos pero, en fin, son James y Lily. Algo embrutecidos, nada delicados... ya sabéis XD. Ya habrá tiempo para el romanticismo.

Comentarios, sugerencias, opiniones... lo que sea, en un review =), se agredece mucho leerlos. Espero que el próximo capítulo (viñeta, one-shot o lo que salga) esté listo antes.

Bars.


	5. Bailar es obligatorio

Vuelvo a casa como el turrón, por Navidad. No sé si son las luces o los villancicos que nadie sabe entonar, pero esta época del año me inspira siempre. Sobre todo si los Merodeadores están de por medio. Y esta vez sí que traigo una viñeta, muy cortita.

_Disclaimer: no soy J. K. Rowling, por lo que el universo Harry Potter no me pertenece._

**HAZME UN FAVOR. ¡PIÉRDETE!**

_Adolescentes llenos de hormonas, cuatro imbéciles que se hacen llamar los Merodeadores y una Sala Común descontrolada. ¿Cómo poner orden en semejante jungla? Lily Evans, la prefecta de Gryffindor, cree tener la solución. [Conjunto de viñetas y desvaríos varios]_

* * *

CAPÍTULO 5. BAILAR ES OBLIGATORIO

—¡Suficiente! ¡Cambio de pareja!

Lily apenas tuvo tiempo para recuperar el aliento. Un par de respiraciones profundas y un nuevo par de manos ya se habían ceñido con delicadeza en torno a su cintura, guiando su cuerpo a través de la música. Levantó la mirada y dejó escapar un breve suspiro de alivio al descubrir quién era su nueva pareja de baile.

—¿Cansada?

Remus Lupin esbozó una sonrisa tímida con mucho encanto. Lily se sorprendió a sí misma imitándole.

—Exhausta.

—Creo que las Gryffindor tenéis la culpa —murmuró Remus, señalando con la cabeza hacia la zona central del Gran Comedor, donde el profesor Dumbledore se deleitaba al observar a sus alumnos bailar a su alrededor.

Lily frunció la boca. Lupin tenía toda la razón, aunque, por supuesto, nunca lo admitiría en voz alta. Era un Merodeador; amable, sí, pero Merodeador igualmente. Y, por supuesto también, la pelirroja no había tomado parte en la escaramuza tan absurda como irritante que les había llevado hasta aquel momento surrealista.

Cuando quince días atrás, la profesora McGonagall anunció a sus alumnos que el director había decidido organizar un baile navideño, un murmullo grave de protesta recorrió la torre de Gryffindor. Los chicos se quejaron porque, en fin, un baile implicaba _bailar_. Y todo el mundo sabe que los chicos no bailan. Pero, sorprendentemente, las alumnas también se unieron a la protesta porque, en fin, es muy duro y tedioso ser chica y verte en la obligación de insistir a tu pareja durante toda la noche para que te saque a bailar.

—¿Ni siquiera en Navidad podéis comportaros como caballeros? —desafió Lily, enarcando las cejas para subrayar su reto.

Remus se limitó a esbozar otra de sus tímidas sonrisas, esas que parecían esconder mucho más de lo que revelaban. Guardó silencio, al tiempo que marcaba el ritmo, guiando a Lily a través de la música y de las túnicas de gala. Y, ciertamente, lo hacía con elegancia.

Ella alzó la mirada hacia arriba, hacia el techo encantado del Gran Comedor, del que esa noche caían gruesos copos de nieve que se desvanecían antes de tocar el suelo. Una sonora carcajada a su espalda la obligó a devolver su atención a la improvisada pista de baile. Unos cuantos metros más allá, pudo ver cómo Sirius Black se deleitaba con las miradas asesinas que le lanzaba Kathy. Y lo hacía mientras guiaba el cuerpo de la joven al compás de la música, con una mano en su espalda y la otra colocada peligrosamente cerca de su trasero.

—Para algunos resulta bastante difícil fingirse caballeros. En cualquier época del año —apuntó Remus, siguiendo con la mirada la dirección que marcaban los ojos de la pelirroja—. Pero la idea de Dumbledore…

Oh, sí. La idea de Dumbledore.

La protesta de las alumnas de Gryffindor había llegado hasta los oídos del mismísimo director que, para amenizar la velada y evitar que sus alumnos se pasaran la noche sentados en los bancos del Gran Comedor, había optado por organizar una especie de rueda de baile interminable. Las reglas era simples: todo el mundo estaba obligado a danzar y nadie podía quedarse con la misma pareja durante más de dos minutos. Lily no sabía de dónde se sacaba el director aquellas geniales-y-oh-qué-ingeniosas ideas, pero suponía que toda mente brillante también tenía sus momentos de excentricidad.

—No puedes culpar a las chicas de querer ser chicas —replicó Lily—. Aunque hubiera sido de agradecer que mantuvieran la boca cerrada.

—¿Bailar no es del gusto de la prefecta?

—No exactamente —dijo ella, volviendo a fruncir los labios; aquel gesto se estaba convirtiendo en una manía casi inconsciente y muy, muy involuntaria—. Y menos si con cada cambio de pareja, corro el riesgo de caer en brazos de cualquier impresentable.

Remus no pareció amedrentarse ante las palabras cargadas de dramatismo de la pelirroja.

—Creo que sé a quién te refieres —aseguró el joven en un murmullo bajo, haciéndose oír por encima de la música sin demasiado esfuerzo.

Ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza, pero guardó silencio porque no le apetecía hablar de él. Ni de lo mucho que le costaba concentrarse en sus libros cuando sabía que se encontraba en la Sala Común. Tampoco del vacío en la boca del estómago que sentía cada vez que captaba un vistazo fugaz de su sonrisa descarada o de su mata ingobernable de pelo negro, esa que se revolvía de vez en cuando para hacerse pasar por un chico adorable.

Y, ni mucho menos, le apetecía pronunciar su nombre en voz alta.

—No puedes culpar a James de querer ser James —musitó Remus.

No. No podía culparle por ello. Porque ni siquiera Lily podía negarlo. Disfrutaba con James siendo simplemente James.

* * *

Dejar reviews cuenta como "portarse bien". Lo digo para cuando os toque escribirle la carta a Papá Noel o a los Reyes Magos ;)

Bars


	6. No feliz año nuevo

Nada mejor para celebrar el fin de año que los Merodeadores ;) ¡gracias por los reviews!

_Disclaimer: no soy J. K. Rowling, por lo que el universo Harry Potter no me pertenece._

**HAZME UN FAVOR. ¡PIÉRDETE!**

_Adolescentes llenos de hormonas, cuatro imbéciles que se hacen llamar los Merodeadores y una Sala Común descontrolada. ¿Cómo poner orden en semejante jungla? Lily Evans, la prefecta de Gryffindor, cree tener la solución. [Conjunto de viñetas y desvaríos varios]_

* * *

CAPÍTULO 6. NO FELIZ AÑO NUEVO

Había muchos motivos por los que Lily Evans, alérgica a casi cualquier acontecimiento lacrimógeno, adoraba la Navidad.

Le gustaba el esmero con el que el director Dumbledore ordenaba cada año decorar el castillo. Los doce pinos cargados de adornos navideños nunca faltaban, del techo encantado del Gran Comedor caían grandes copos de nieve que se desvanecían antes de tocar el suelo y las armaduras, brillantes y relucientes por una vez, entonaban alegres villancicos con sus voces metálicas.

Lily también se deleitaba con el frío de diciembre que se colaba a través de cualquier rendija. Solía acurrucarse cada noche entre sus mantas, con una sonrisa complacida en sus labios, mientras fuera, el viento soplaba con fuerza contra la torre de Gryffindor.

Y disfrutaba —mucho más de lo que nunca admitiría en voz alta— como una niña pequeña en la mañana del día de Navidad, al despertar y encontrarse con sus regalos, envueltos en vistosos paquetes de colores y colocados cuidadosamente a los pies de su cama.

Pero había un día que, año tras año, estropeaba su encantador espíritu navideño.

—¡Lily! ¡Va a empezar la cuenta atrás para el año nuevo!

Lily gruñó. Gruñó porque odiaba la última noche del año y gruñó porque ese día todo el mundo parecía dispuesto a pasárselo en grande.

Se volvió hacia Amanda y Kathy, que la esperaban esbozando amplias sonrisas.

—¡Vamos, Lily! —la urgió Kathy para que se uniera a la fiesta—Deja de ser una aburrida amargada. ¡Aunque sólo sea por una noche!

Lily frunció el ceño como respuesta a las bonitas palabras de su amiga. Y sí, lo de bonitas era pura ironía. En lugar de unirse a la algarabía que desde primera hora de la tarde reinaba en la Sala Común, Lily optó por escabullirse a través del retrato de la Dama Gorda. En un arrebato de repentina solidaridad, comprendió que no todo el mundo tenía porqué soportar su odio por la última noche del año.

Suspiró aliviada en cuanto puso un pie fuera de la torre de Gryffindor, dejando atrás el bullicio y los gritos de sus compañeros de casa, que había comenzado ya a vociferar la cuenta atrás que daba la bienvenida al nuevo año.

—¡Diez! ¡Nueve! ¡Och…!

El retrato de la Dama Gorda se cerró a su espalda y los gritos enmudecieron.

La pelirroja comenzó a caminar a través de los pasillos desiertos del castillo, atenta a cualquier ruido sospechoso que pudiera delatar la presencia de Filch o de su insoportable gata. Pero Hogwarts se encontraba sumido en el más absoluto de los silencios, por lo que Lily continuó caminando sin rumbo fijo.

—Debería chivarme a McGonagall.

Lily detuvo sus pasos pero, a pesar de que conocía perfectamente aquella voz, no se dio la vuelta. Todavía no.

—No estoy haciendo nada malo —murmuró con voz queda.

—¿Merodear a media noche por los pasillos? —James Potter apareció de la nada ante sus ojos, retándola con una pequeña sonrisa burlona—. Yo diría que sí.

—Aprendo de los mejores —replicó ella, antes de señalar con la cabeza a James—. ¿Eso es una capa invisible?

Él se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, pero guardó silencio.

—Debería requisarla —dijo Lily.

—Pero no lo harás —aseguró James, seguro de sus palabras—. Vamos, pelirroja. Es Nochevieja. Dame un respiro.

—Técnicamente ya es año nuevo.

A James no se le escapó el modo en el que ella frunció los labios. Y, después de años aprendiéndose de memoria todos y cada uno de sus gestos, sabía que esa mueca sólo podía significar una cosa: que Lily estaba cabreada. Más que de costumbre, quería decir.

—¿Qué pasa, pelirroja? —preguntó James, llevándose a la boca una botella de cerveza de mantequilla; Lily frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada— ¿Por qué no estás en la torre, celebrando con todo el mundo?

—Escapaba de ti —mintió Lily rápidamente.

No le apetecía confesarle a James que odiaba aquella noche. Para empezar, porque no era más que un idiota que se había colado en sus pensamientos sin permiso, haciéndose un hueco permanente en ellos. Y para seguir, porque… bueno, porque ni siquiera la propia Lily sabía de dónde salía toda aquella animadversión por la última noche del año. Simplemente había algo desagradable en el ambiente que le hacía sentirse extrañamente nostálgica, como si el tiempo se estuviera escapando entre sus dedos y ella no pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

James compuso una falsa mueca de dolor pero, aún así, rió entre dientes.

—Creía que tu propósito para el nuevo año era aceptar que te vuelvo loca.

—Lo haces, Potter. Pero no de la forma que a ti te gustaría —aseguró Lily.

Él la observó con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada y la sombra de una sonrisa divertida en sus labios.

—¿No has hecho ni un solo propósito?

—¿Para qué? —preguntó ella, más cortante de lo que le hubiera gustado; aquella maldita noche hacía de su humor una montaña rusa—. ¿Para luego no cumplirlos? No me gusta perder el tiempo.

—¿Tampoco tienes ningún deseo para el año nuevo? —insistió James— ¿Ni siquiera que el hombre de tu vida, es decir, yo, te bese a media noche?

Lily tuvo que esforzarse para reprimir una pequeña carcajada. El muy idiota tenía su gracia.

—Ni siquiera eso, Potter.

—¿Qué hay de la ropa interior de color rojo?

En cuanto las palabras se escaparon de sus labios, James la contempló en silencio, cauteloso. Se esperaba cualquier cosa. Un grito ensordecedor. Una larga retahíla de insultos. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor. Un sonoro tortazo, incluso. Cualquier cosa, excepto lo que Lily hizo a continuación. Lentamente y sin apartar sus ojos de los de James, la pelirroja descubrió su hombro, antes de esbozar una sonrisa pícara y volver a taparse.

—Nada de ropa interior de color rojo —aseguró ella.

James se quedó en silencio durante unos instantes, aunque no sabía qué le sorprendía más, si la sonrisa pícara, tan impropia de Lily, o el hecho de que su pelirroja favorita le acabara de enseñar el tirante de su sujetador. Vale, le hubiera gustado ver el resto, pero por algún lugar había que comenzar, ¿no?

—¿Eso era negro o azul? —quiso saber James— No me ha quedado del todo claro. ¿Podrías enseñármelo otra vez? O mejor aún, ¿quieres que te enseñe la mía?

Aquella vez ni siquiera Lily pudo contener la risa.

—No, Potter.

—¿Y el año que viene?

—No, Potter.

—Entonces, ¿me das un beso para compensar?

—No, Potter —repitió Lily por tercera vez.

James contempló satisfecho la sonrisa divertida que bailaba en los labios de Lily. Se acercó a ella y susurró algo en su oído.

—No feliz año nuevo, pelirroja.

Porque lo sabía. Sabía que Lily odiaba aquella noche pero, aún así, había conseguido arrancarle una sonrisa.

* * *

Para los que hoy os sentís nostálgicos, como Lily. Y para los que disfrutáis de esta noche, también. ¡Feliz año nuevo!

Bars


End file.
